guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Convert Hexes
Shouldn't this be an enchantment? The +10^X and all 04:10, 6 March 2006 (CST) :No, the effect can't be removed. The effect icon has a dark green border. --68.142.14.57 04:42, 6 March 2006 (CST) utterly useless- you can't even use it on yourself! Not utterly useless, Very useless but we worked it into a 4 man farming build for the barbed and mighty grawl. lifts barbs and armor plates the injured warrior. Ansi 12:39, 2 December 2006 (CST) :Psh, fast cast = yay. --Silk Weaker 02:23, 11 January 2007 (CST) Too long of a recharge to be good enough to counter hex-based teams, (most?) common team in TA namnatulco 19:01, 11 January 2007 (CST) Incorrect. You put this on several team-members and you can vastly hinder the effectiveness of hex-based teams.Isis In De Nile 12:05, 23 January 2007 (CST) Related Is this skill related to Divert Hexes? --[[User:Sigm@|'Sigm@']] 19px (talk| ) 12:07, 23 January 2007 (CST) :yes, add purge signet too — Skuld 12:10, 23 January 2007 (CST) 12 second recharge With this latest change, it brings it more in line with the other monk hex removal skills. Three times the cost for an armor boost against a team that has necromancers: does it seem worth it? I'm trying to think of some PvE areas where the armor boost would be helpful, but 15 energy is still a lot, especially for a monk who's already trying to conserve energy for healing/protection. 404notfound 22:34, 19 June 2007 (CDT) :This is sweet on the semi-nerfed N/Mo now. M s4 22:57, 19 June 2007 (CDT) ::It's usually used on E/Mos (or any combination that can handle the energy cost). To get the most out of it, try facing any Necromancer Skale horde in Hard Mode. --Kale Ironfist 23:00, 19 June 2007 (CDT) :::Bear in mind that the strength of this skill is the ability to wipe an entire hex stack off a single ally, something only this spell, Withdraw Hexes and Purge Signet are capable of doing, the added armour is mostly inconsequential. --Ckal Ktak 13:05, 20 June 2007 (CDT) SoC? * Should I add Taskmaster Sadi-Belai and Commander Sadi-Belai under SoC? You can't get it by skill trainer until the Gate of Torment. Ha...i never expected this as a core spell. Prophecies only skills typically are the wierd ones. General rule is that if you can cap it before you can find it at a skill trainer then it should be listed as a cap.-- 08:43, 8 June 2008 (UTC) wrong duration? It seems to me, that the description for the duration is wrong, if I use this skill on my minion master (protection prayers 9) it lasts only 9 seconds although it should last 15 seconds as stated in the skill description. Anyone can confirm?--GW-Sionnach 20:15, 11 August 2008 (UTC) :Actually, yes. On my heroes bar it says it lasts 15 seconds. Yet when they cast it on someone, the effects monitor says 9-10 seconds. I've never counted to see which one is the actual duration. I've never got around to reporting it. --Macros 20:20, 11 August 2008 (UTC) Monster Necro Hexes? Are there monster skills/hexes that, when converted, give the armor bonus? --◄mendel► 14:03, 15 December 2008 (UTC) :There are a few monster hexes which can be used by Necromancer monsters (such as Wurm Bile), but I don't know if those give +armor or not. (T/ ) 14:17, 15 December 2008 (UTC) :: Monster hexes would have to be checked to see if they are considered necromancer hexes by this skill,even when only necromancer monsters may have that skill.The reason i said pve only skills shouldn't be counted is because you won't have them used against you. Durga Dido 14:23, 15 December 2008 (UTC) ::: ... unless a monster uses it, but yeah. Getting that many different necro monsters in one place is impossible. However, it'd still be interesting to know which monsters to equip this skill against. --◄mendel► 14:28, 15 December 2008 (UTC) +410 armor Haha - funny. 1) IF! you managed to have every singly Necromancer hex in the game on you... it's called being dead... 2) Knowing ArenaNet, if you had 410 470+ armor, you'd suffer life gain instead of damage :P A F K When 14:40, 27 May 2009 (UTC) :Unlikely. Damage reduction is percentage based; You cannot multiply a positive number with a positive amount and end up negative. --- -- ( ) (talk) 15:03, 27 May 2009 (UTC) ::ArenaNet A F K When 17:02, 30 May 2009 (UTC) :::Oh, and sorry for the lolwutlate response A F K When 10:55, 31 May 2009 (UTC) Hero Usage do they? 22:04, November 17, 2010 (UTC) :Yes. Why wouldn't they use it. --Vipermagi 15:01, November 18, 2010 (UTC)